Into The Ghost Zone
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: The Fenton's and Mr. Lancer's class take a field trip into the ghost zone.  But once they get stuck there, will they get out?  And if they do, will Danny's secret be reavealed?  Slight DxS!  I've re done some chapters, so it's longer/better now!
1. Chapter 1

**JSYK, NO Phantom Planet in this fic!**

**I love reading these stories, and I've been dying to write one myself! So here is my (I think) second multi-chapter fic. I'm watching episodes online and researching the characters to make sure they're all in character. I'm paranoid about that kinda thing, since it's something I struggle with, so I often go over-board trying to research everyone. Now I'm babbling. ON WITH THE FIC!**

"Will you all just settle down!" Mr. Lancer said, trying to regain control over the class. I looked out the bus window and sighed. We were parked outside of Fentonworks; my parents had offered to take my class on a field trip through the ghost zone. Whoopee.

Sam, who was sitting beside me, turned around and handed Tucker something. Then she turned to me and held out a fist, signalling that she had something for me too. I opened my hand and she dropped some Fenton Phones onto my palm. "Just in case we run into Ember," she explained, while putting a pair on. I shrugged and put mine on too.

Mr. Lancer finally gave up trying to keep everyone in line. "Let's just go already," he said and the bus doors opened. The class streamed out, running towards my house, where my parents stood on the front lawn.

I stalled getting off the bus. Tucker and Sam strayed behind me, bickering about who was more annoying: Technus, or the Box Ghost. I turned around and grinned. "I vote Box Ghost."

Just when Tucker was about to voice his opinion, my mom's voice rose above the sound my classmates were making.

"Hi hon! How's your day going, sweetie?" My mom stood on her tiptoes and eagerly waved at me. At least half the class chuckled, pointed and muttered "Mommy's Boy".

I groaned and ducked my head. One day in the ghost zone, a million chances to be embarassed. _GREAT_.

Tucker patted me on the back. "Hang in there dude. The field trip will be over before you know it."

"I hope so," I muttered,as we walked forward, joining the crowd of our classmates.

"Well, hello. I'm Maddie Fenton, and this is my husband Jack," Mom said, gesturing first to herself, then at Dad. "We're going to take you on a partial tour of the Ghost Zone today, so if you'll all follow me in single file down to the lab..." Mom turned and started towards the house. The class followed, and Dad was "blathering on about ghosts" to Mr. Lancer.

I had a bad feeling about this trip.

When I got inside, I turned to go up the stairs. Maybe I could make this trip a little less worrisome...

"Danny, where are you going, sweetie?" Mom called. Everyone turned to look at me. I cringed.

"I was just grabbing something out of my room. I'll be down soon!" Then I finished hurrying up the stairs to my room.

I opened the door and walked in. I had a bad feeling in the back of my mind about this trip, so I was gonna load up on ghost hunting gear without my parents noticing. I grabbed the Fenton thermos and a few smaller guns, like the lipstick- blaster. I stashed them in my backpack before I turned and hurried downstairs.

Sam and Tucker were waiting for my at the top of the stairs leading to the lab.

"What'd you get?" Tucker asked as soon as he saw me.

Sam elbowed him in the ribs. "Tucker, that's his business! Butt out!"

"Just ghost fighting equipment. I have a bad feeling about this trip." I nodded towards the lab door. "Let's get this over with."

Sam, Tucker and I headed to the door of the lab. We headed down the stairs and joined our class, which was over by the Specter Speeder. Only due to my dad's modifications, it was more of a Specter School-Bus.

"...and guns that automatically blast any ghost that comes within 5 feet!" Dad announced proudly. I froze and mentally counted out how many feet away I was.

"That's new." I backed up a step or two to be safe.

Sam leaned over to me. "If it can sense you, don't walk forward. You're only 6 feet away!"

Mr. Lancer looked over at Sam. "Miss. Manson, do you have something to say?"

Sam's eyes widened and she looked at the ground, then the Ghost Portal, my Mom, me, Tucker and back at Mr. Lancer as she stuttered out an excuse. "Um, I was just asking Danny, if he helped work on it?" Sam bit her lip.

Mr. Lancer blinked, then smiled. "An excellant question Miss. Manson! So, Mr. Fenton, did you assist your parents?"

It was now my turn to blink. "Ummmm...not much..." I glanced at my Dad and he grinned.

"Are you kidding? Danny helped me put the engine back together, and put the seats in!" Dad walked over and slapped me on the back. "That's my boy!" he cried, and I groaned. My classmates snickered.

"Alright, single file everyone, go straight on in, and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Mom smiled as my class filed past her.

Paulina, who was standing in front of Starr, who was in front of me, turned to her blonde friend and squealed, "Maybe we'll see the ghost boy!"

Dad came up behind her and said, "If we do, I'll rip him apart molecule by molecule!"

I gulped. I was about to walk forwards when I realized I was almost at the 5-foot boundary. Taking a deep breath, I took another step forward. The guns sparked and twitched towards me, but did nothing more.

I sighed and countinued onto the bus. I was about to step on when I noticed who was sitting in the first seat.

"Jazz? What are you doing here?" I asked, as Tucker, Sam and I slid into the seats behind her. She turned around to talk to us.

"I volunteered to help Mom and Dad control your school peers. Seeing how it's starting today, and going on to tomorrow, and tomorrow being Saturday, my teachers had no objections. Mom and Dad were fine with me coming along. A group of young teens is sure to be scarred for life with just them around." Jazz stood up and yelled to the bus, " My name is Jazz, and I will be accompanying you on this trip." Then she turned and sat down again.

My parents and Mr. Lancer chose this moment to board the Speeder. Dad squished himself into the driver's seat, Mom sat with Jazz, Mr. Lancer sat across from Tucker, Sam and I, and we were off.

At first everyone oohed and awed over the Ghost Zone, but when that wore off, the class started to lose interest. At least untill a mechanical ghost flew up to the specter speeder.

"Whoa! We get to see a ghost up close!" Dash yelled from somewhere in the back, and I looked back to see him pressing his nose against the window.

"Hello Ghost child," Skulker said, smiling at me. "Your pelt is mine!"

"Pelt?" Mom cried, looking from me to Skulker. She blinked, and Dad yelled, "GHOST SCUM!"

I groaned and ducked my head. Sam patted me on the back.

"I have you now, whelp..." Skulker lifted his arm, gun popping out, and he flew forward a few feet... and promptly got zapped by the anti-ghost guns Dad had installed.

"YEAH! TAKE THAT SKULKER!" I jumped up, fists pumpiing the air, doing a little happy dance.

"Danny!" Sam hissed, and I looked around to see everyone staring at me.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Heh heh..." I slowly sat down again.

Mom stood up and walked over to me. "Danny, honey, how do you know that ghost? And why did he call you Ghost child? And what was that about a pelt?"

"In order: I just do, I don't know, and he wants my "pelt at the foor of his bed." Gross, I know." I bit my lip and waited for my Mom's reaction.

Mom pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. "Danny, I think you know the answer to the first two questions."

I sighed. "Later, OK?"

Mom frowned, but nodded all the same.

"Now, as we go through the ghost zone, you will notice floating doors every few feet. Do not ask me what they're for, as I do not know," Dad said, pointing out the window at a cluster of doors.

Tucker shoved me in the back. I turned to glare at him "You know what the doors are for!" Tucker grinned. "Tell the class!"

"No!" I hissed back. "If I admit I know what the doors are for, I'll admit I've been in the Ghost Zone, like, a billion times before!" I heard a loud gasp, and turned around to see Jazz staring at me with huge eyes.

"You've been in the Ghost Zone before, Danny?" she yelped, and Mom screeched, "WHAT?"

I turned to glare at Tucker. He shrrugged. "Not my fault you admitted it, dude."

"Daniel Fenton, HAVE YOU BEEN IN THE GHOST ZONE BEFORE?" Mom towered over me, and Dad was smiling in the front seat.

"That's my boy!" He chirped, and smiled wider.

"Wait, Fentino's been here before? Even before his parents?"

"Heh heh, well-" Before I could say anything more, the Specter Speeder blew apart, and everyone was sailing through the air in several directions.

I smashed into a door and slid down, holding my head.

I looked around, confused, when I realized I was sitting on a path-like thing. I stood up and my legs started shaking. They gave out and I smashed face first into the "ground". I raised my head, blinking dizzily.

"Urghhhh," I groaned, before I blinked again and shook my head. "Sam? Tucker? Jazz? Mom? Dad?" I got to my knees and started digging through the wreakage of the Specter speeder.

"Over here Danny!" Sam's voice called, and a hand with a black bracelet poked up through the remains of a seat.

"Sam!" I yelled, and I crawled over to help dig her out.

"Danny, I need your help!" Tucker's voice called, and I looked over to see Tucker trying to lift a bench off of Valerie's, Paulina's and Jazz's legs, arms, and backs.

Sam and I stood up and ran over to Tucker. We all grabbed a corner, and when Sam said "One, Two, Three!" we lifted the bench off of them.

Jazz gasped and pulled the arm that was crushed out from under Valerie. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling down beside my sister.

Jazz sighed, and fixed a fake smile on her face. "It's nothing, Danny."

I raised an eyebrow, not completely believing her. "Jazz..."

"Danny, I am FINE. Now, does anyone know what we hit?" Jazz stood up, and grabbed her arm again.

All around us, kids were digging themselves out of the wreckage. I walked over and lifted a ghost gun off of Kwan, who stood up, shoved me to the ground, and ran off to find Dash.

"I don't know what it was, but-" I stopped and gasped when a wisp of blue vapour streamed out of my mouth. I turned around to see Skulker hovering behind me, smiling big.

"Hello again whelp," he said, the biggest gun I had ever seen sitting on his shoulder. "This baby took care of your vehicle nicely, didn't it? Like the upgrades?"

"No, not really," I growled, taking up a fighting stance. I reached towards my back to get the thermos out of my backpack, but of course, that would have been to easy. My bag wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Skulker reached behind his back, and pulled out my bag. He aimed the gun at it and it burst into flames.

"Come on!" I yelled, my eyes unknowingly glowing green. "That was my homework!"

"What are you going to do about it ghost child?" He said, grinning widely. Skulker laughed, aimed the gun at Sam, and blasted feet. She flew several feet into the air, then came crashing down onto Tucker. The two of them seemed to be knocked out cold. Jazz gasped and ran over to them.

I was beyond angry now. "THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS!"

"Do you think I care, ghost child?" Skulker swooped down and hovered in front of me. I glared back. He was going DOWN.

Mom ran over to my shoulder from wherever she had been. "How do you know him? Why does he call you 'Ghost child'?"

"Who cares? He just shot my best friends!" I leaped at him; I didn't have any weapons, how else was I supposed to keep my family/friends/classmates/teacher safe?

It's not everyday I, as a human, leap at him. So, due to the element of surprise, I knocked him out of the air.

I leaped up, and then came crashing down onto his arm. A couple of the circuits sparked, and for some reason, that upset Skulker (go figure), who retaliated by punching me into a door. With a sickening crunch, my left arm snapped. Note to self; when fighting ghosts as a human, I don't have the same durability I do in my ghost form.

...And that's when my mom, dad, and sister started freaking out.

"DANNY!" the three of them yelled, running over to me. I jumped to my feet, ignoring the throbbing pain in my arm.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back, then I threw myself at the mechanical ghost again.

**(A/N: I'm no good with fight scenes; please excuse my lack of skill in the followin paragraphs!)**

I flipped over his head, and landed in a couched position, my arm craddled against my chest. I could feel my healing abilities already repairing it. Skulker spun around, arm outstretched and with yet another gun whipped out. I dove under him and slip ander his legs. Good thing he was floating.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE GHOST ZONE'S GREATEST HUNTER!" Skulker growled, and he turned around to face me again.

"Have before, will again!" I dove to the side to avoid his gunfire, and then I noticed a large boulder. I ducked behind it. There I found smaller boulders, big enough to damage some tech, but small enough to lift. I hefted one into my good hand (my left hand was almost done healing) and rolled out from behind the rock.

"Hey, ghost zone's biggest IDIOT!" I screamed, and Skulker appeared infront of me. I jumped to my feet, onto the boulder then into the sky. I timed it just right and landed on Skulker. I started to pound his suit with the stone I held, while he flew around trying to get me off.

In the end, I damaged his jet pack enough we fell back to the odd, path like ground. Then I grabbed teeny tiny little Skulker out of his suit and looked around for some place to stash him, without the thermos available.

Sam and Tucker rolled a boulder aside and dug a shallow pit underneath it. I walked over dropped Skulker in, and helped my best friends roll the boulder back over him.

I dusted off my pants with my right hand, my left hanging limply by my side when I realized everyone was staring at me. Once again, go figure.

**A/N: OK, this chappie started out OK, then went downhill. So I'm ending it here. Can't say when I'll update! Later peeps!**

**Update: I've updated a few things in this chapter (not much, though).**


	2. Chapter 2

"Danny... what on Earth was THAT?" Paulina shrieked, her jaw dropping. Everyone else was still staring at me, and Tucker and Sam seemed to be having a contest to see who could find the biggest rock to put on top of the one Skulker was under. Only with the size of the one we rolled over him, there really was no need, but I guess it just gave them something to do, rather then help me think of a cover up. Thanks guys.

I thought through my feeble stories frantically. They all seemed lame. I needed an excuse, but my brain seemed to have shrivaled up and died. Only, there seems to be debate about whether I had a brain or not in the first place. I mean, I just attacked SKULKER in HUMAN FORM for crying out loud!

"Danny, why did you attack that ghost?" Mom finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"Uhhh..." I sighed. Might as well go with the lame excuses. "He attacked Sam and Tucker. And my homework," I tacked on as an after thought.

Mom blinked but seemed convinced. "OK, but then... how did you beat him?"

Sam ran forwards. "He had an adrenalin rush. Very common, you can Google it!" Sam stood beside me, and looked around at everyone, who were now staring at her. She crossed her arms defiantly. "What?"

Star was the first one to speak. "That was a line from Twilight. You actually like a movie hundreds of other girls like?"

Sam's eyes darted left and right nervously. "My mom has it, and she uh, made me watch it, and ... OK, I liked the vampires. But it's true. It WAS an adrenalin rush."

Mom shook her head. "No I meant, how did you know he was a tiny little guy in a high tech suit?"

I groaned. "I/He just did?" Sam, Tucker and I all said at the same time, in the same half-hopeful, half-worried tone.

It didn't convince Mom at all. "You've fought him before, haven't you?"

"Heh heh..." was my brilliant come back. I rubbed my neck nervously.

Silence.

Then, "DANIEL FENTON, YOU'VE FOUGHT THAT GHOST BEFORE?" Mom screeched, scaring everyone around.

Dad stepped forward. "Yeah, and he beat him without using any of these weapons either!" Dad started pulling out a wide variety of anti-ghost guns from all the pockets on his jumpsuit.

I could have laughed outloud. Saved by my father's (partial) stupidity. Don't get me wrong, I love Dad, but sometimes he can be a bit dim.

Mom paused and looked at him as he emptied the last of the wrist-rays onto the pile. She sighed. "Jack, I would've liked to have known that you had all these weapons. It would have saved us a lot of gear: everything I packed was in the Specter Speeder!"

Dad's face dropped. "Oh."

Mom sighed, and Jazz smacked her forehead with her hand.

"Well, we might as well hand these out," Mom said, and she grabbed an armload of weaponry, she handed them out to the class.

"Ew, I don't want to wear this!" Paulina said, holding a wrist ray between her thumb and fore-finger, an expression of disgust on her face. "It totally doesn't go with my outfit!"

Sam walked by and snatched it from her. "If you aren't going to use that, use this." Sam handed Paulina the ghost gabber. She walked over to me, grinning, while she strapped on the wrist ray. "She doesn't need to know it's not a weapon."

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP **

We traveled towards the Fenton portal for at least an hour before my parents realized that if we weren't there by now, it was most likely moving around. Kwan sat down and cried like a baby when he heard that it looked like we were temporaly stuck here.

"You know what stinks?" Tucker said, dropping onto a rock. "Our parents don't expect us back till tomorrow." He pulled his trusty PDA out of his pocket. "I've tried calling home, but, of course, with our luck, the phones aren't working. Our luck seems like something out of a cartoon."

Sam and I sat down beside Tucker. "I just hope no more ghosts attack." I had barely finished my sentance when Tucker screamed and cradled his now sparking PDA agaisnt his chest.

"No, no! Come back to me baby! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tucker started to cry, and rub his cheek against his favorite piece of technology. The poor, strange, obsessed child.

Everywhere around us, technology was sparking. For some reason, the weapons kept shorting out, but Sam's wrist ray kept zapping the ground beside me. "Now what's going on?" I yelled, as Sam's wrist-ray zapped my arm.

"I don't know! It won't turn off!" Sam slammed her wrist against the rock, but that's when a voice I'd rather not have heard at that moment rang out.

"HA! I AM TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL TECHNOLOGY! With your tech-based weapons, you are powerless to stop me!"

I stood up. As yet another weapon shorted out, I yelled "I'm going-" I froze when I realized all eyes were on me. Cover up, cover up... "-to go hide behind that rock." I ran over to the rock I pointed towards and slapped my face with the palm of my hand. "Great cover up, Fenton."

Just as I was standing up to go back to my class, family and friends, the rock blew up.

"Jack honey, remember, let me shoot the guns. You almost hit Danny!" Mom scolded Dad. Even as she spoke she shot a missile like thing at Technus.

"No fair!" He cried as he was blasted backwards.

Dad aimed the gun and said, "Don't worry Mads, it doesn't harm humans! It just severly shocks ghosts and knocks them unconcious, and when they wake up... well, I don't know what happens when they wake up." And he fired the gun.

The ball of green energy arced through the air... towards me. "Ghost signature has been detected and locked onto," a female computer voice said.

"GAH!" I turned to try and run, but the ball hit me in the small of my back.

When it shocked me, it was like being back in the Fenton portal, the night I got my powers. I could hear myself screaming, but I was more focused on the waves of agony washing through me.

"DANNY!" Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Mr. Lancer, and surprisingly, Valerie yelled. I mean, I think they yelled it. The pain was receding, and I was losing consiousness.

**Ha ha, Jo feeling evil. So, CLIFFEE! Heh heh. **

**Wow, SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE THIS UNDER FAV STORY, AND STORY ALERT! When I got my 15th e-mail telling me that someone added it to favorites or story alert, I cried. I actually cried. So, thank you readers. This time, how about more reviews? Please? I won't update until I have 5 NEW reviews. Oh yeah, I went there. **

**So, you know my demands. I need AT LEAST five reviews for chapter two if you want chapter 3. Heh heh. MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Jo: Vlad, if you were just over-shadowing me for that laugh-**

**Vlad: It wasn't me, I swear! ...OK, maybe I was.**

**Any who, AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aw, guys! I asked for at least 5 reviews, and I got 11!**

**Danny: This pleases me**

**Jo: No, this pleases me! I feel so loved!**

**Danny: For goodness sake, it's just 6 more than the minimum you asked for!**

**Jo: I know. It's 11 more than I was expecting.**

**Readers: That just plain hurts. You expected us to read, but not review the story?**

**Jo *hangs head* It was wrong of me to think that. To make up for it, a double length chapter!**

**Readers: A double length chapter?**

**Jo: I wrote a longer chapter than I was going to. For no extra cost! But to get chapter 4, I need at least 8 reviews, but there's a catch: when you review, I need you to put a sentance about ballerina hippos so I know you read this author's note. If there isn't something about ballerina hippos in the review, IT WILL COUNT AS A ZERO. This is just an experiment to see who loves the story, and who reads my A/N's. Sorry if it seems harsh!**

_**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**_

When I woke up, I woke up to pain. It felt like I had been smashed into a cement wall repeatedly. And I know how that feels. Let me tell you, it is not pleasent.

I tried to move, but found out the hard way, that that just sent waves of pain washing through me. I was pretty sure the gun blast had burned a few parts of my body. I'd need Sam to look at that later. Time to figure out where we were and what was going on.

Clenching my teeth together to keep from yelping, I tried to use my other hand to push myself into a sitting position, but the simple movement caused pain to ripple through my muscles, making them feel like they were burning.

"AAAHHH!" I slumped back to the ground, and tried to stop screaming. But this burning was so painful!

"Oh, Danny!" Mom cried, and she ran over from across the... class's resting place to hug me. Which was really pretty horrible, since apparently she had put on a Spector Deflector while I was unconcious.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzttttt! "OWW! AHHH!"

I pushed her away, which sent more pain traveling through me, and I screamed again. Mom reached out to hug me again, but smaller hands wearing black bracelets caught Mom's hands and pulled them away from me. Sam to the rescue.

"If you haven't noticed, it hurts when you touch him!" Sam yelled, and I have to say, I was impressed. I've never heard her hollar at my mom before.

Mom blinked, and her violet eyes filled with tears. She looked back down at me. I lay my head back down slowly, my breath hissing from between my clenched teeth, black swirling on the edge of my vision.

"My baby boy..." she muttered, and then I passed out from pain.

_**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**_

When I came to, I was much better off then the last time I woke up. I was actually able to pull myself into a sitting position with my good hand. When she heard me shifting around, Sam looked up and scooted over to sit beside me.

"Hey Danny," she whispered. "You've been out for a grand total of 4 hours, including when you woke up ealier." Sam smiled grimly. "How ya feeling?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You really want to know?"

Sam smirked. "Fine. Between being zapped-twice-attacked by Skulker and what not, do you have any lasting damage that you need me to take a look at?"

Before I could answer, I heard Dad bellow, "DANNY'S AWAKE!" and Sam was roughly shoved out of the way so that Dad could kneel down beside me.

"Danny, I'm sorry; I probably should have tested the weapon before I brought it along," Dad's big puppy eyes were impossible for me to stay mad at. Darn it, how did a grown man make a face like a wounded puppy?

"I-it's all right Dad. I'm fine." I smiled at my orange-suited father, whose face broke out into a large grin.

"Great!" his smile widened, and he slapped me on the back. I face planted into my knees, and my back crackled in all the wrong places. That wouldn't have been so bad, except for the fact that Dad was wearing a Spector Deflector too. I hissed in pain, but Dad didn't notice; he just jumped up and bounced away, and a disgruntled Sam crawled back over to help me sit up.

I looked around the campsite. Everyone was sitting on the ground, some huddled together in little groups. Tucker was two feet away, a little mound of dirt beside him, with a cross made out of pencils sticking out of the top. A piece of notebook paper said "Here lies my trusty PDA, Sharon. R.I.P." I shook my head at my best friend's antics, and continued to survey the scene.

Dash and his football buddies were playing a game of catch with a football one had thought to bring. They were dedicated to that sport.

Paulina and the other A-list girls seemed to be playing truth or dare... while giving each other make-overs. Apparently they thought to bring a portable spa. Wow.

Did I mention that all of them were wearing spector deflectors, and carrying a weapon of some kind? (Minus Paulina; she was blissfully unaware that she had a useless device.)

My eyes slid over to where Dad was trading places with Mom. Apparently they- and Mr. Lancer- were taking it in shifts to watch our temporay camp's borders.

Mom sprinted over to me, and was about to hug me when Sam leaped in front of me and threw a hand out in front of my mom.

"Don't touch him," she warned, and my mom's face fell. "It still causes him pain."

"Oh Danny, I'm so sorry! I should have tested it!" It's remarkable how my parents- when sad- can resemble some of the cutest, saddest animals I have ever seen.

I smiled painfully. "It's fine Mom. No one could have seen that coming." I paused. "OK, you, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and I could have seen it coming that Dad would miss-"

"I resent that!"

"-but none of would have seen it coming that it would zap me and knock me out." I went to place a hand on Mom's shoulder, but thought better of it.

"You know what the weird thing is though?"

"What?"

"Well, it handled the ghost alright, but when Dash accidently fired it at Kwan, he was absouloutly fine."

"Heh heh, weird. Why are we just sitting here?" I changed topics fast. Mom blinked bust then she smiled tenderly and answered.

"Well, hon, everytime we tried to pick you up to move you, you would start screaming. That, and the fact that we have no idea where we're supposed to-" Mom broke off abruptly, then looked down at me. "Danny, how many times have you been in the ghost zone before?"

**I was gonna end it here, but since you guys are so awesome, and reviewed so many times, I'm extending it. And in case I forgot to specify: this takes place instead of Phantom Planet.**

"Ummmm, a fair few times?" I tried, but Mom just raised her eyebrows. "OK, I'm not positive, but I think more than 5 times."

Mom's jaw dropped, but she quickly regained her composure. "Danny, sweetie, I think you might have to lead this expidition home."

I gaped at Mom. "Most of these kids hate me! They aren't going to listen to me!"

Mom kissed my forehead lightly, but it still zapped me. I stiffened and hissed in pain, and Mom winced and pulled away quickly.

"Sorry honey! Dad, Mr. Lancer and I will keep the other kids in line." Mom stared at me hopefully.

I glanced over to where Tucker and Sam were sitting. Tucker was tinkering with Sam's spector deflector, but both looked up and gave me a thumbs up.

I turned back to my mom and nodded. Her face broke into a grin and she bounced away to tell Dad. Instantly, I regretted my decision. The A-List kids were NOT going to listen to any of us, as much as I would like them to.

Tucker and Sam came over to me. "So, you're gonna be the ghost zone guide. Cool," Tucker grinned and he patted me on the back. I flinched, but wasn't zapped.

"How'd you do that?" I leaned over and deliberatly poked Tucker's nose. He swatted my hand away.

"Susan's last moments were altering Sam's and my spector deflectors to ignore you're ecto-signature. I hope you're happy, cuz now..." Tucker blinlked back tears and glaced at his PDA's grave. "I need a moment," he choked out, and he turned and went back to the grave, crying all out.

Sam and I blinked, looked at each, back at Tucker, and shook our heads.

"Will you guys help?" I asked, and Sam looked at me.

"Help you lead the class through the ghost zone?" Sam looked at me doubtfully. When I nodded she laughed. "Ha! Like they'll listen to us!"

"ATTENTION CASPER HIGH STUDENTS!" Dad yelled. Everyone ceased their activities to look at Dad. "Since Danny has had much more experience in the Ghost Zone then us, he'll be helping lead us back to the Fenton portal."

"Sam and Tucker will be helping!" I called out. My friends whipped around to glare at me, but I shrugged and tried out my "I'm innocent" smile.

_**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**_

After I had figured out that standing up is immensly difficult, we set off.

Soon enough...

"Omigosh, my feet are so sore!" a Latino voice began to whine. "Yoo hoo, Danny, can we like, stop, for two minuets?"

I sighed. Ten minuets of walking, and Paulina was ready to quit.

"Sorry Paulina," I called over my shoulder. "But we need to keep moving."

I suddenly became aware that Tucker had vanished from my side, and then I heard his voice.

"You know Paulina, I can carry you, if you're really that tired."

Sam walked up from behind me and kept pace with me, staring at the path like thing we were walking on.

"What do you think this thing is made of, anyway?" my goth friend asked, tapping the substance with the toe of her combat boot.

I shrugged. "No clue. I've never come across it before."

Out of the blue, Tucker's girlish shriek filled the air, and Paulina started cussing at him in Spanish. Sam and I glanced at eachother, then burst out laughing. Whatever he had done, Tuck had probably been asking for it.

There was an un-eventful hour of walking before Mr. Lancer came up to Sam, Tucker-who had rejoined us at the front of the pack- and I, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Mr. Fenton," he gasped out, clutching his side. "Do you think... we should stop... for a break...soon?" The overweight man, wheezed out a cough, and I realized that I felt a little tired as well.

Turning to the rest of our little group, I called out, "Break time!" and everyone dropped to the ground. "I'll be over here," I pointed to a way a little ahead of where everyone was, "with Sam and Tucker, discussing... important things. Try not to cause any trouble when I'm not looking."

I grabbed my best friend's arms and dragged them over to where I had pointed out and flopped down, quickly followed by Tucker. Sam remained standing.

I was the first to speak. "What if we're attacked by another ghost? Do I fight it, let my parents fight it, what? Or if I do fight it, Phantom or Fenton?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Danny, who's to say we'll come across another-"

"WILL YOU BE MY FRIEEEEEENND?"

Sam, Tucker's and my head's snapped over to the main group, in time to see Klemper shimmer into visibility. Kwan and Dash screamed and hugged eachother, and everyone else scattered.

The ghost in the stripped pajamas reached for Dash, who just stood there. Klemper once again wailed a request for a friend, and when Dash shook his head, he raised his hands above his head, snow gathering into a snowball.

"DASH!" Without thinking, I sprinted across the pass, then threw myself at Dash. I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him out of the way. In return for my efforts? A shock from the Spector Deflector.

"GAAAH!" I shouted, and I immediantly let go of him. Dash scrambled away, knocking Kwan down in order to get away. Klemper paused, then turned to my Dad.

"Will YOU be my frieeeennd?" Klemper froze when Dad pulled out an ecto-gun. Upset, Klemper sucked in a huge breath of air.

Sam jumped in front of my jump-suit clad father, yelling "Don't let him blow-" she was cut off when Klemper exhaled,freezing Sam.

"SAM!" Tucker and I shouted. I ran over, grabbed an anti-ghost gun from Star, and shot Klemper. He cartwheeled away, regained his composure, and flew back towards us. I turned around, snagged a thermos from Mom and sucked him into it.

Then, I spun around and punched the ice block Sam was in, allowing just a bit of my Ghost ray to power my punch. It shattered, and Sam stumbled over to me, shivering, teeth chattering. Tucker came over with a spare jacket he found in the wreakage of the Spector Speeder.

"For the r-rr-record-d-d-d..." she shivered, leaning into Tucker's and my embrace. "I th-thin-n-k-k-k-k he's m-more ann-nn-nnoy-ing-ing tha-than the B-b-box G-g-g-gh-o-o-stttt."

**Rember what to put in the reviews, and how many I need!**

**-Jo**

Tis chappie been redone. You like? BTW, I still expect ballerina hippo sentances. You guys are hilarious xD


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are awesome. The reviews I saw had some pretty interesting ballerina hippo sentences. xD Reviews keep me motivated, and help keep the plot alive. It makes me feel as if I owe you guys something, so review away!**

_**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**_

While Tucker and I frantically tried to warm up still shivering Sam, Dash walked up to me.

"Fentoad, how did you do that?" Dash asked, staring at the ice shards littering the ground. He kicked one and it skipped across the surface of the path. He stomped on another and it shattered into a million tiny pieces.

I decided to play dumb. Not like it would be too hard. After all, how could I not notice my ghost sense going off? How could I not notice Klemper sooner, or keep Sam safe? Some "guide" I was turning out to be. "Do what? Capture the ghost? Anyone of you could have, if you weren't all just standing there."

Sam hugged me and Tucker, still shivering. "Th-th-thank-k-k-ssssss, D-d-d-dannnnnnn-y-y-y...f-f-for g-g-g-gett-tt-ing m-m-m-me out-ttt-t," Sam stuttered. I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing my hands against her arms, trying to warm them with friction. Tucker rubbed her back with a frantic look in his eyes. Sam's skin was a pale blue.

Dash shook his head. "How did you break the ice? You need to be strong, and your arms are like noodles!"

Dash grabbed my arm, and his eyes grew big (I hissed in pain and snatched my arm back from him: he was still wearing the spector deflector). See, because I was holding Sam, my muscles were a little flexed. In other words, Dash had just grabbed my bicep, which was developing nicely (if I do say so myself) from ghost fighting. "Fenturd, you have muscles!" he gasped. "Is that how you-"

No hope for it. He was going to keep going. So, time for the ''snap attack''. "Can't you see I'm busy?" I snapped, and continued rubbing Sam's arms. Tucker turned around and ran over to help Mom, who was running around, gathering all coats from the football players.

Dash glared at me then spun on his heel and stalked away. I sighed in relief. Hopefully he wouldn't go gossiping to his A-List friends about "Fenturd's muscles!".

Mom came over with an armload of coats and dragged Sam away to bundle her up. As soon as Mom had forced as many coats as she could on her, Sam sat down and curled up into a ball.

I sat beside her, and wrapped my arms around her. In the back of my mind I registered that I liked holding Sam close to me, and I liked the way she buried her face into my shoulder, but the moment was ruined when Tucker sat down to hug her from the other side.

We sat there for… I don't know how long. All I know is that it was long enough for my butt to go numb, for Sam to stop shivering, and for everyone to start complaining about being hungry. I blinked slowly, and made the grand realization that I was completely wiped out. "Tucker, what time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Sam pulled her face from my shoulder, cheeks bright red.

Tucker blinked sleepily and looked down at his watch. His eyes widened. "11:27 pm. Where did the time go?"

I blinked in surprise. Then I turned to the rest of the class. "HEY!" I yelled, and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. "Let's stop here. It's half hour to midnight on Earth, so you must be getting tired."

There were lots of nods, questions about food and mumbles of consent, until Paulina shouted, "This stupid thing keeps repeating everything Danny says, but it says "Fear me" at the end of his sentences!"

I sighed wearily, and trekked over to Paulina. As she was in the act of banging it against a rock, I took it from her and hurled it at the ground. "Stupid Ghost gabber," I grumbled as I stalked back to Sam and Tucker.

"_Stupid Ghost Gabber. Fear me._"

I lay down on the ground between my best friends and stretched out. My mom and dad came over to me, followed by Mr. Lancer. The stood over me, glancing at me and each other like they had a question they wanted to ask.

Finally, Mr. Lancer spoke. "Mr. Fenton, seeing how you are the guide for this trip, how would you like to have the first shift of keeping a look out for ghosts?"

I blinked. "I wanna sleep," I groaned. I scowled at my parents; they probably had come up with the idea of watches, which were a good idea. Darn my too-tired mind for not thinking of it and assigning someone else to the task first.

Dad blinked. "So you aren't going to take first watch?" Mom scowled at Dad.

"Jack, our poor baby boy is exhausted, and he's been wounded a few times today! He's not going to take first watch!" Mom smiled tenderly. "Is fourth watch okay with you Danny?"

"Urgh…"I groaned, and rolled over, grabbing Tucker's hat to stuff over my ears. The tech geek and I had a brief wrestling match over the hat, which I won, and when I dared to look up, my parents and Lancer were gone, Mom sleeping by Jazz, Lancer off in his own world sound asleep, and Dad pacing back and forth, aiming a ghost gun at anything that moved.

I sighed, and jumped when someone next to me stirred.

"Danny?" That was Sam's voice. "You awake?" She shifted on the ground, rolling onto her stomach and lifting her head to meet my eyes.

I shrugged. "I'm in that annoying stage of falling asleep, where you want to be asleep, and you kinda are, but you just won't go 100% asleep. You know?"

Sam nodded. "Thanks again for, well… getting me out of the ice block. And for warming me up. I'd thank Tucker too, but he's already asleep." Us two black haired teens looked over at our African-American best friend and chuckled silently. In his sleep, he was holding his hands up and working his thumbs as though he was holding a PDA there.

I looked over at Sam and smiled. "No problem. I just wish you hadn't got frozen in the first place."

Sam placed her hand over mine and said, "Don't. It's fine. I knew what I was doing."

At the same time, we glanced down at our hands, and Sam snatched hers away as though it had been burned.

We held eye contact for a moment longer, then Sam muttered, "Goodnight Danny." and rolled over.

With all the thoughts twisting through my head, I was sure I wouldn't be able to fall asleep for a while yet, but before I knew it, my thoughts started to fade away…

**A/N: You like the upgrades? Yes, I said upgrades. So I like Technus' lingo, and think it's funky fresh. Sue me. WAIT, DON'T! I own no characters or anything in this story. So ha, now you CAN'T sue me! Review please! ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to my ghost sense and a voice saying, "Hello, Dipstick!"

I sat bolt upright, as did everyone else (minus Dad, who shouted "GHOST! NOT MY FUDGE!" and went back to sleep, lying in an awkward position on the ground; my guess? He fell asleep during his watch). I looked around and saw Ember floating a few feet above me. So I did the sensible thing to do when an angry female ghost is glaring at you.

"Go 'way!" I grumbled. I rolled over and buried my face into the crook of my arm. " 'M sleeping 'ere..."

Of course, she didn't listen to me. She growled, adjusted a knob on her guitar and blasted me with sonic waves of loud music-ness. I flew several feet into the air, and several more feet back. With Sam and Tucker being on either side of me, they got blasted around as well, jarring them out of a peaceful slumber.

Mom woke up when Tucker, Sam and I landed on top of her and Jazz. She jolted, then her eyes widened when Ember smashed me in the face with her guitar, and my mom started to spazz.

"DANNY! DON'T TOUCH MY BABY BOY!" And she went charging towards Ember.

"Let's turn up the volume!" A blast from Ember's guitar sent Mom hurtling backwards, but thankfully, she landed on my dad, which is basically like landing on a mattress... or a bouncy castle.

Dad jumped to his feet after he slingshot Mom off of his vast stomach, and whipped out several guns, spinning around, blinking his eyes blearily. "Who ate my fudge?" he demanded, but no one bothered to answer him, or to tell him we were under attack.

I looked around at my classmates, who were starting to wake up, and made a quick decision.

I glanced over and Tucker and he caught my eye and nodded. Turning and running, I shouted, "I'm going to go get help! Keep her busy!" as I ran. Soon enough, I came to a door which I jumped behind. Floating in the green void of the Ghost Zone, I closed my eyes and let the familiar rings form around my body. Sliding up and down my arms, legs, chest and head, the rings changed me into my ghost half.

I took a stance, prepared to leap into the air and hit Ember from above, but an agonizing pain in my back made me drop to the ground. I guess my ghost half was still a little sore from when Dad blasted me in the back.

It took all my concentration to call up the rings again, and allow them to change me back into Fenton. That plan was an epic fail. Taking a deep breath, I moved my arms and legs, disappointed to find out that I was immensely sore again.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Ember sing-songed, and I groaned.

Even though it hurt terribly to, I jumped to my feet and hurtled out of my hiding place, charging at Ember. She spun around and scowled at me.

"You've kept me waiting, dipstick!" she snarled, and sent a pink energy fist hurtling towards me. I dodged it, just barely, but it hit Mikey the nerd, who was sent spinning across the odd path.

"Alright Ember, I want to go back to bed," I snapped, and I held up the Fenton thermos, which I had snatched from my Mom last night when she wasn't looking.

"No! I will not go in there!" Ember strummed her guitar and the blast knocked the thermos out of my hand. Once again, she smacked me with her guitar, and then, while I lay on the ground, willing myself to move, she turned to the rest of the class, who were now all awake and staring wide-eyed at Ember.

Suddenly, Ember's own eyes grew wide, and she turned around and took off, leaving faster than I would have thought possible.

"That's right spook! You better run!" Valeria shouted after her.

Tucker and Sam came running over to help me up. "Hey man, where's the thermos?" Tucker asked. I gestured vaguely.

"Somewhere," I replied. "Go make sure everyone's OK. I need to walk this off for a bit while I look for the thermos." I gasped as cold air poured from my mouth. "Great. More ghosts."

Sam patted my shoulder sympathetically. "It could just be the fact that we're in the ghost zone. You sure you're OK?"

I shook my head. "No." I lowered my voice. "I tried to go ghost, but it burns! I think I'm still being affected from Dad's gun, because now, I'm sore all over again."

Sam and Tucker shared a look. I held up a hand to silence whatever they were going to say. "I'm just going to go find the thermos," I muttered, and turned around, only to bump into something invisible, that knocked me back to the ground.

"Looking for this, Punk?" Walker asked, holding the thermos in one hand, his other hand behind his back, becoming visible. He leaned down so he was right up in my personal bubble. Our noses almost touched as he grinned and said, "This is a real world item. That's against the rules. You also broke out of jail with a thousand years to go, too. That's also against the rules. And, you lead a mass prison break. In my book, that's ALSO against... the...rules."

This was bad. This was very bad. This was extremely bad.

"Oh, great…" I groaned. That was all I got out before Walker kicked me, and I flew backwards. I hit a door and slid down, black gathering on the edges of my vision.

I shook my head to clear it. I had to stay awake. By now, Mr. Lancer was alerting everyone of the fact that we were under attack, and that I had just got kicked into a door. Dash cheered for Walker, and Sam walked up to the blond football player and back handed him across the face, yelling, "WALKER IS EVIL!"

Walker floated towards me, a cold, calculating look on his face. "You know Punk, everyone else here is also in possession of a real world item. Which means," Walker turned to the class and grinned evilly. "You are all under arrest."

Star gaped at the white faced ghost. "But I haven't, like, done anything!"

Immediately the rest of the class began to protest as well. Walker whipped out his rule book and flipped to a certain page. "Protesting arrest, real world items, unauthorized camping, and harbouring a fugitive on the run from the law. That's all against the rules. At least, it is now!" The book shut with a snap, followed by Walker snapping his fingers and calling his goons to come collect us.

He shot me with the ghost cuffs, and everyone else had regular handcuffs snapped on. Walker pulled his gloves higher onto his arms and grinned. "Amazing how easy it is to capture you if I have human/ghost proof gloves, isn't it?" he asked, and I scowled up at him.

"Let them go Walker! I'm the one you want! I'll serve my time, and I won't make a big scene out of it, I won't even try to break out again, just let them go," I pleaded, watching my family and friends from the corner of my eye. Dash was bawling like a baby, Paulina was shrieking about how handcuffs and prison garb was so last Halloween, Valerie was putting up a fight, and everyone else resigned to the fact that they were getting loaded into the back of a police van.

"No way Punk, letting someone go is against the rules." Walker seemed to take extreme pleasure in the fact that all the other guards were loading everyone else up, so he would get to drag me by my hair into another van, this one empty.

"Ah!" I yelled when I got thrown onto the floor of the van, my chin hitting the metal floor first, the rest of me landing hard right after.

Walker laughed and slammed the door shut behind me. I sighed and picked myself up off the floor, sitting on one of the two small benches the van had to offer.

I wriggled my wrists, trying to shake the cuffs loose, but having no such luck. I glanced around cautiously, making sure there were no witnesses, then changed into Phantom.

The handcuffs shocked me. I dropped to the ground, screaming, writhing in pain. Faintly, I could hear my loved ones in the other van yelling, asking where I was, what Walker was doing to me.

Walker's face suddenly showed up in the bars in the back of the van, holding a box with a button on it. He pressed it, and the pain ceased until it was no more. I lay gasping on the floor, and pushed myself into a sitting position.

"I really…hate you…" I wheezed out, leaning my back against the metal wall. I was so winded, I was having trouble thinking straight.

"Do I really care?" Walker asked, and hit the button again. Once again, pain exploded through me. Walker chuckled as he walked away, then the pain was gone again.

Still sprawled out on the floor, I could hear Walker talking to everyone else in the other van. How they all fit in one van, don't ask me, for I do not know.

"…as for the black haired offender," I heard Walker say, "he's in solitary confinement. But trust me, he'll still be punished."

My worried mother's voice floated to my ears. "What does that button do?" she asked hesitantly, and although I couldn't see it, I could picture the slow grin spreading across Walker's face.

"You want a demonstration?" he asked, and I was writhing again, burning with agony, screaming until it felt like my lungs were on fire.

"STOP IT! STOP HURTING HIM!" That wasn't Mom's voice; that was Sam's. There was a weird sound, as if something big was being shoved through the window on the back of the doors, and then a "thwump" and the pain stopped.

"No! My remote! You'll get another 87 000 years for this girl!" Walker shouted, and I pulled myself to my feet to look out the window. Just before I peered out, I remembered I was Phantom, and I ducked out of sight to change back to human. I winced at the bright light that filled the van, and the shouts of "What's going on in there?" from the guards and my classmates.

I lifted my head and looked out the window to see my mom in her van, screaming at Walker to tell her where I was, and if I was alright. My dad was out cold in a corner, and Jazz seemed to be on the verge of a mental breakdown. Sam and Tucker were leaning out of a broken window, trying to reach Sam's boot, which was on the ground.

"D-don't worry M-mom. I'm fine," I stuttered, annoyed to feel so weak, like I was about to topple over. "Wh-what made the remote break?"

Sam's head snapped up. "Danny!" she cried, even before my mom could fuss over me. "I threw my boot out the window and it crushed the remote. Walker isn't happy, but I don't care. Are you alright?" She said all this very fast, and Mom just blinked and said,

"What Sam said."

I managed a weak smile. "As alright as I can be, after being repeatedly zapped. But I'm fine, don't freak out!" I said quickly, because Sam, Mom and Tucker looked like they were ready to explode.

"What was the light in there?" Mom asked. "We saw a bright flash of light, two times! And I think these two," Mom gestured to Sam and Tucker, "knew what it meant, because they keep exchanging these knowing glances!"

I sighed, contemplating. Should I tell Mom I was half-ghost? Maybe now was the time. "Mom, there's something I-"

Before I could say anymore, my van lurched, and I fell over. From what I could tell, the van was heading towards Walker's prison, and the sound of the engine revving behind us meant the other van wasn't far behind.


	6. Chapter 6

We had been driving through the air for a good 45 minuets at the very least when I saw something, a flying blur of fur, soaring towards the van I was in. Could it be…?

Yes! It was Wulf!

"Wulf!" I pressed my nose against the glass.

Wulf came flying towards me. "Mi amiko!" he shouted, and with a great squelching of tearing metal, he ripped the van doors right off their hinges. Grinning, I jumped out behind him, and ducked behind his back to hide behind his bulk.

A flash of light later, I flew out from behind him, my white hair flopping in my eyes. "Be right back!" I told him, and took off towards Walker's second van.

Waving at the shocked guards, I used my ghost ray to blow them out of the van, then flew behind it too rip the doors off and let my class out.

Paulina squealed as soon as she saw me. "I knew you'd come to save me!" she cheered, and tried to hug me, but I just turned intangible. As much as I wanted to be hugged by Paulina, we had more pressing matters.

Like Mom and Dad, aiming guns at my face.

"Hey, I'm on you're side! I just let you guys out!" I yelped, shielding my face with my arms.

My parents didn't lower their guns. "Where's Danny?" they demanded as one. I sighed, and lowered my arms. Mom tensed, her finger tightening on the trigger, and Dad pulled another gun from his pocket.

"I already saved him. I…." I paused thinking quick. Then I saw Wulf, who was currently ripping a hole in the Ghost Zone, talking to Tucker, who was speaking to him in flawless Esperanto. "I've already returned him, save and sound, to your lab. He's waiting for you there, and if you'll excuse me, I have to go too!" I turned invisible so my parents couldn't see me, and took off for the new portal.

I patted Wulf on the arm, and murmured "Thanks" in Esperanto, hopped into the real world, and ducked out of sight to change back into Fenton. Then I stood up, leaned out the window, and yelled, "Come on guys!"

Everyone perked up when they saw the new portal. I watched as, flapping their arms and making fools of themselves to fly over to this portal, my class didn't notice Sam bandage Wulf's paws quick, or see Wulf fly off.

The first few people had reached the portal now, and I gasped as my ghost sense went off. I looked over their heads but didn't see any ghosts. So I shrugged and stepped back to allow the A-List kids entry into our lab.

Dash, even though I had already moved, shoved me out of the way and I gave a little yelp as his spector deflector shocked me.

"Um, guys?" I called over the din of people rejoicing to be out of the ghost world. "GUYS!" Finally everyone looked at me. I walked over and stood in front of the portal as it closed, getting everyone's attention, and doing a quick head count. Good, everyone was here. "Since we're out of the ghost zone, would you be so kind as to return my parents equipment?"

There was a pause, then ghost weapons and and spector deflectors started piling up on the floor. I smiled at my mom when she patted me on the shoulder, making sure I was alright.

Apparently, I paused her test because I didn't shriek and flinch at her touch.

"I'm glad you're alright sweetie," she said and pulled me into a hug.

I hugged her back, and Jazz came over and laid a hand on my shoulder.

Dash started laughing and chanting, "Momma's boy, momma's boy!" so Sam, oh-so-innocently whistling, came up behind him and kicked him in the back. Apparently, she had gotten her boot back.

"So Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer started, "why were you supposed to be in jail anyway?"

I froze, as everyone in the class turned to look at me.

"Ummmmm…" I desperately tried to think of an excuse, but a wisp of cold air escaped my lips again. Dad leaned forwards.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"What… what was what?" I shot back.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Jazz sidling sideways to the thermostat and lowering the temperature in the lab.

"It's cold down here, isn't it?" she announced, just as my ghost sense went off again.

Sam caught on. "Yeah, you can see your breath," she added, and pointed to a mini mist of fog flowing out from between Mikey the nerd's lips.

Dad and Mom exchanged a glance. "I guess it was just your breath I saw," Dad confirmed. Then he scowled at me. "Now, start talking."

I sighed. "Look, I-" my eyes widened when I saw a ghost peering at me from across the room. Her long black hair covered her face, but I knew who it was. Desiree.

"Look, everyone, this is going to sound really weird, but nobody wish anything! At all!" I screamed, and Paulina rolled her eyes as everyone else looked at me, confused.

"What would harm could a wish do? The only thing I wish, is to be anywhere but this lab," the Latino girl said, then rolled her eyes.

"Hahahahaa!" an echoing laugh flowed through the room. Everyone backed together, and I ended up beside Paulina.

"Nice going," I snapped at her, as Desiree shouted,

"So you have wished it, so it shall be!"

There was a bright green flash, and the lab vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

When the world materialized again, it wasn't the lab. It wasn't outer space, the bottom of the ocean, or the inside of an active volcano.

We were back inside the Ghost Zone.

I spun in place, looking for a hint, for a landmark, anything to tell me where I was. So far, nothing.

"No!" I yelled. I was going to drop to the ground in a huff, the I realized that we weren't on the path anymore, and that I was flying around expertly, while Sam and Tucker were the only ones hovering in place. Then rest of the class, my sister, and the adults were still trying to get the hang of it.

Tucker glanced over at my shout. "What's wrong dude?" he asked, and him and Sam attempted to come join me in my little spot of floating.

"I have no idea, none at all, of where we are right now," I confessed. Tucker and Sam glanced at each other, then at me, worriedly.

"None?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." I hung my head. "I just _had _to have everybody hand in their spector deflectors and ghost weapons."

Dash shouted angrily, "Yo, Fentertainment tonight! You just _had _to have everybody hand in their spector deflectors and ghost weapons!"

My eyes flared green. "Yeah, and Paulina just had to do what I just said not to do!"

Paulina threw her head back and wailed. "I didn't know any better! I've always ignored what dweebs said!" She started to cry, and Star shot a nasty look in my direction.

"You like, made her cry!" she scolded, then set about patting Paulina's head tentatively.

Dad, surprisingly, had gotten the hang of flying and soared several feet above everyone. "Listen up!" he shouted authoritivley. "I say, we keep moving, and hopefully, we'll come across someplace that Danny recognizes and can lead us home from. Got it?" Silently, everyone nodded. "Good. Now, fly in that general direction!" Dad pointed to the left, and started doggie paddling through the air.

Sadly, everyone copied him.

"Guys?" I called. Everyone looked back to me. "Don't do that. It's really lame." To prove my point, I took off, flying with the stereotypical hands-in-fists-held-out-in-front-me pose. "Try gliding. It's faster!" I grinned as I shot past everyone.

They all blinked, and then they took off after me, some wobbly, some experts at gliding already.

It didn't take long before I found a landmark I recognized. I pulled to a halt, and the group followed my lead.

"I know this place," I announced. I turned to Tucker and Sam. "It's by Clockwork's lair," I murmured to them, and they nodded.

I turned to the class. "Ok, I know a ghost who might be able to help us. But you can only get to his lair if you know exactly where to go, so you'll need to trust me. Got it?"

Hesitantly, everyone, students and adults alike, nodded.

"Show us where to go Danny," Jazz called out, and I nodded.

Turning in a quick circle, I put on a burst of speed and flew to the entrance to Clockwork's lair. Taking a deep breath, I plunged in, and heard my class gasp as I all but disappeared into thin air. I stuck my hand back out, my head also. "We have to hold hands," I smirked. No one else made a movement to, so Sam grabbed my hand, and we both blushed.

The rest of the kids had no trouble linking arms, but they were more reluctant to join hands with the adults.

After a few "Ew's!" and "I am sooo not hold his/her hand!'s" I was finally able to pull them into the Lair of time.

They all stood there, gaping, while Tucker flaunted his knowledge.

"Oh look, the time medallions are exactly where I left them," he said, touching the rack that held them. "And look, it's the…big…things I can…see things through…" he said, trying-and failing-to look like he knew what he was talking about.

"Shut up Tucker," Sam said. She walked over to me. "Danny, where's Clockwork?"

I shrugged. "He'll show up in his own sweet time I guess. Remember when we were first here?"

Sam shrugged, giving me that one.

We all spent awhile wandering around, admiring the relics of time. I had my back turned, for one second, and that's all it took.

When I turned around, Dash's elbow had already bumped it. It was already falling to the floor. I screamed and tried to run to catch it, but it was too late.

The Fenton thermos, which had a face print smashed into the side of it, hit the ground and burst open.

A bright light filled the room, and everyone threw their arms up over their eyes to shield them.

A menacing chuckle filled the air, and we lowered our arms from our faces to stare in shock, horror, and fear, at the ghost that stood before us.

With green skin, fangs, pointed ears and flaming hair, the ghost was truly frightening. Coupled with the fact that he was tall, well muscled and glaring at us, it was enough to terrify any sensible person.

Paulina pointed to a symbol on his chest. "Y-you're the… ghost boy?"

The ghost grinned.

"I was… at one point."


	8. Chapter 8

I sank to the ground, ready to just keel over and die. This couldn't be happening, not here, not now, not with everybody here.

Mom stared at the spook in shock. "Phantom?" She started to search herself for a ghost weapon, but came up empty handed. But, she still took a fighting pose.

My future, evil self smirked down at her. "You always were convinced I was evil… _Mom._" He folded his arms and floated in the air

Mom gaped at him. "Don't call me your mother, you- you evil, disgusting-" Dad looked appalled, and Tucker and Sam shared a glance; they knew who this was.

My head snapped up. "Don't listen to him, Mom! He's pure evil! He's deceitful, and-"

Dark Dan started to laugh. "_I'm _deceitful? So I gather you still haven't told them the truth yet." He threw his head back and laughed harder. "I'm sure you have a stupid, noble, and dumb reason why."

"My reason is not of your business!" I shouted, rising to my feet. I only noticed now that everyone was cowering behind me, with only Sam, Tucker, and my parents by my side.

"Danny, who is that ghost?" Mom asked, holding the one weapon she had just managed to find: a wrist ray.

"Just someone from a future that never happened!" I replied.

"Wait, if it never happened, how do you still exist?" Jazz asked, and the future me leaned down to be face to face with me.

"Let me spell it out for Mr. Slow-Today Fenton," he hissed, his forked tongue appearing briefly. "I still exist, because, you still turn into me. It's only a matter of time."

Mom growled, "Get away from my boy!" and fired at him. Due to the element of surprise, it knocked him backwards, but then he came flying back, slamming into Mom and sending her crashing into the wall. She slid down and lay there, unconscious.

"MOM/MADDIE/MRS. FENTON!" I/Jazz/Dad/Sam/Tucker yelled, and we started to run for her, but Dan swooped down and grabbed my Dad.

"Vlad was right. You are a bumbling old fool." He casually flung my father into another wall, and Dad hit it hard, leaving a bit of a crater there, before he fell face-first to the ground.

"LEAVE MY PARENTS ALONE!" I yelled, but Dark Dan just laughed. Reaching out a hand, he fired several ecto-blasts at the class and sent them soaring through the air. Teens were helping pick each other up off the ground, and my parents were both still unconscious.

Dark Dan came face to face with me again. "When will you accept it? You'll become me yet."

"That's not true!" Sam shouted from across the room. "He's been here with Clockwork, outside of time!" She knelt by Mom, slipped the ray off her wrist, and put it on herself. Sam came running forwards, Mom's wrist ray on humming with power. Pausing behind him, she fired a blast of ecto energy right on the back of his head. Dark Dan yowled and whirled around.

"Why did I ever like you?" Dark Dan growled, then he spun around and blasted Sam. She flew backwards, hit a wall, then smashed into the ground, the bone in her arm between her wrist and elbow bent at a right angle, the bit of a bone jabbing through her skin. Blood pooled on the ground, and Sam screamed in pain.

"Sam! No!" I glowered at Dark Dan, eyes glowing green, more angry than I had ever been before. "You are going to PAY!" I screamed. I stood up, preparing to turn into Phantom, and the destructive ghost laughed and with a single ecto blast, knocked out everyone in the room.

"To make this more interesting, I'll just reveal you're, my, our identity after I've beaten you," he chuckled, taking up a fighting stance. I screamed again and launched myself at him, changing into Phantom on the fly, fighting him with everything I had.

Dark Dan countered every punch, every kick, every blast of my ghost ray, everything, with ease. I was trying my hardest, and it didn't seem to be good enough.

"I would think that fighting myself would be more of a challenge," he grunted.

"I AM NOT YOU!" My shout became a ghostly wail, but he just countered it. The green sound waves collided in the middle of the room and exploded, sending us both sailing backwards. I cracked my head against a rock and saw stars burst before my eyes. I clutched at my head, and was dismayed to find that I had blood running down my back.

Blood, not ectoplasum. Meaning,

"Changing back into a human will just make this easier for me," Dan taunted, flying out of the crater he had smashed in the wall when our wails had collided. "Tell you what," he continued. "When you pass out in about three seconds, I won't waste you. I can't, or else I go to." He started to cackle manically, and I struggled to stay conscious. Soon enough though, my eyelids drooped closed.

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP **

"_Danny… Danny…. Wake up…" _That was my Mom's voice….

"_SAM'S HURT!" _That was Jazz- wait. Sam? Her arm!

"SAM!" I bolted upright at the sound of her name. "Her arm! Where is she?" I glanced left and right, looking for a splash of black in the room to indicate where she was, but all I could see was Mom and Jazz. Everyone else was

"Danny, Phantom is holding her hostage until you woke up," Mom began. "He told us to wake you up."

I pulled myself into a sitting position and touched the back of my head. It was all healed up. I looked at Jazz. "Does anyone know?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Know what?" Mom demanded. "Danny, stop keeping secrets from me, tell me what Phantom keeps talking about!"

Suddenly, Dark Dan materialized above us, holding an unconscious Sam. He dropped her unceremoniously to the floor, but she landed on my lap, her broken arm hitting the ground last.

I smoothed the hair from Sam's face and saw that her face was bruised up, and her nose looked broken. I scowled up at Dark Dan, my eyes glowing green.

"Stupid, love-sick human," the evil thing growled. "I told you I wouldn't harm you." He landed on the floor next to me, and turned to Mom. "Maybe it's about time I show you what I was talking about."

Two black rings appeared around his navel, and one slid up, the other down, leaving the present day Danny Phantom in their wake.

"Notice any similarities?" Dan asked, kneeling beside me so our faces were level. Mom gasped and looked between us.

Dad's large form suddenly became visible above the heads of everyone else. He had still been knocked out, but now he had come to in time to see Phantom and Fenton compared.

Dad pointed to evil Phantom. "He looks kinda like Danny!" he exclaimed, and with another set of rings, would be future me turned into me.

"Phantom, Fenton," he exclaimed as the majority of the people surrounding us gasped and/or shuffled backwards. "Tell me, Mom, Dad, how does it feel to know that your son is half ghost, and is going to grow up to become the most powerful, evil, (and did I mention, powerful?) Ghost that the world has ever seen?" With a flash of light, he changed back into his flaming haired self.

I lay Sam gently to the side and stood up, every fibre of my being filled with rage.

"I will," I began, changing into Phantom. "Never," I took off from the floor. "BECOME YOU!" I let loose the most powerful wail I have ever used before. It became like green flames, and because he wasn't expecting a blast this powerful, Dark Dan had only created a shield for himself. Which wasn't enough.

He was blasted back, his hair extinguished, and his eyes wide. He was blasted though a wall, and I lost energy and reverted to human. I sat gasping on the floor, when Dark Dan came back into the room, hair gone, clothes ragged, and he looked like he was ready for revenge.

"So what if I can't waste you?" he growled. "I can always waste them!" A ball of energy gathered in his hand, and he aimed it at the my defenceless, human companions.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, and reverted back to ghost. I shot an ecto blast into his face, and while he was stunned, launched myself across the floor to grab the thermos. I yanked it off the floor and whirled around to aim it at the loathsome being.

"What? NO!" he shouted.

"Oh, yes!" I yelled back. I flicked the button, and he began to get sucked in, screaming all the way. As soon as he was in, I slapped the lid on, and, with a ghost ray on my fingertip, welded the thermos shut.

"Good job Daniel," a calm voice said, and I turned around to see Clockwork, no more than 5 years old, floating over to me. "You handled this rather well."

I scowled. "Glad to hear it. Do I pass?" I asked sarcastically. I held the thermos out and dropped it into Adult-Clockwork's hand. "I didn't want a pop quiz, I just wanted help for getting home."

Clockwork, now an old man, raised an eyebrow. "I know."

Waving his staff, a portal appeared in the air. "Desiree won't be tagging along this time," he smirked, and changed back into a child.

I turned to the rest of the group. "Questions in the lab. Move it. Go." Everyone followed my instructions without resistance.

"Will Sam be okay?" I asked. Clockwork smiled, and gestured with his hand (now an adult) to where Sam was.

"Ask her your self." I smiled widely when Sam got up with the help of Tucker.

"Sam!" I ran over and hugged her. Sam froze for a moment, then hugged me back.

"Careful Danny," she whispered in my ear. "You're still Phantom." Right. I guess Sam had been knocked out with a bone sticking out of her arm for my grand reveal.

"They know," I responded sadly. Sam's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," she said, and hugged me tighter. "But, is he gone?"

I glanced at the thermos, from which shouts were coming from. Another face was smashed as I watched, and I jumped slightly. "Yup," I finally answered. "Listen, head back to the lab, I gotta ask Clockwork something."

Sam pulled out of the hug, nodded, then turned and hopped into the lab through the portal. I turned back to the wise ghost and opened my mouth to ask something, but Clockwork answered me without me saying anything.

"You want to know if he still exists because you become him, or because he lives outside of time." Clockwork, who had been a old man, changed into a young child and smiled. "The answer is yes."

"Yes to which one?" I demanded, but Clockwork just smirked wider and vanished.

Sighing, I turned to the portal and hopped through, changing into Fenton on my way.

Almost immediately, I was mobbed by people demanding answers. I looked from face to face, not knowing where to start when the air was filled with a shrill whistle. Everyone was as shocked as I when it turned out it was Mr. Lancer who had whistled.

"This young man has been through quite the ordeal, as have we all. I suggest we all just, go home, and discuss this on Monday." The scowl he was giving his students was pretty impressive. "Run along," he demanded, and the lab emptied out in seconds.

"Good day Fenton Family. Come, Miss. Manson, Mr. Foley; I meant you two, too."

After a few quick goodbyes, I was left alone with my family. Jazz snuck off to give us some time to work out our "issues", meaning I had to tell my parents everything from the beginning.

I told them everything, from the moment I got my powers to what Clockwork had just said. Well… almost everything. I left out Sam and my fake out make outs; those were special, private moments.


	10. Epilogue

It took several days afterwards to explain everything to everyone; naturally, first day back at school, and they wanted to know my life story. Two words to explain the pandamonium that ensued; head and ache.

And, who know, teens like to gossip! Soon enough, the entire town knew that I was Danny Phantom. Enter the celebrity treatment.

I've had a bunch of people pretending to be my friend and a bunch of girls wanting to date me, but only because I'm the dreamy ghost boy. Sam and Tucker were the only friends to stay true. Tucker gave us a few false alarms of using my popularity to his advantage, but soon gave up on it.

Sam... well, Sam and I started dating a while ago. It started as just an act, to get Paulina and them to leave me alone, but then I realized I liked Sam too much to pretend to like her. Turns out she's always like me. We're pretty happy.

My parents took a while to convince that I wasn't evil. I still don't think that they're 100 percent sure, but Jazz has been really supportive.

Mr. Lancer cuts me a whole lot of slack now days. No more sneaking off to fight ghosts for me!

All in all, almost everything has changed. But I know that I'll get used to it, with my friends and family by my side.


	11. Conclusion and Author's Note

In the depths of the ghost zone, in a realm beyond time, a tiny Fenton thermos rattled. The being inside was trying to escape. And day by day, the shouts and cries from within weakened. One day, they just stopped. The being inside had vanished.

Clockwork smiled to himself. "The boy has finally sealed his non-evil fate," he murmured to himself.

**A/N: I have been freakin' busy for the past while. I just re-wrote a bunch of these chappies, so I hope you're happy. There are longer, better written chapters. Except for this one. But anyway, I just wanted to warn people that the reviews for ceratin chapter might not match up anymore, but who gives a flying rat gas 'bout that anyway? Guess I'm just here cuz I'm bored. Oh, and I wanted to let you know I've redone these chappies. Oh, and cuz I wanted to thank you for the reviews again. And cuz I wanted to confess; I lied. In the epilogue (before I updated) I said I was done this story and would never update or post another chapter again. Yet here I am. Ok, now that's off me chest… bye!**


End file.
